


Defined by What We Love

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble Collection, Episode: s07e08 Right Turn or Left for Dead, F/M, Glow-up, Introspection, Karen Vick is a BAMF, Rating May Change, Sexism, Unhappy marriage, Warnings May Change, based off of Taylor Swift's Lover album, lying, more tags/relationships/characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Eighteen 100 word drabbles based off of Taylor Swift's albumLover.Mostly focuses on love- self-love, platonic love, romantic love, love that's gone away... you get the idea.





	1. It Isn't Love, It Isn't Hate, It's Just Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to _Lover_ on repeat since it came out and I love every. single. song. I've made a few shules gifsets on tumblr (chiefkarenvick) but that did not satisfy the muse... enjoy!

Years ago, Carlton Lassiter had been in love.

He’d thought Victoria was the most beautiful woman on earth. He’d been excited to come home to her. He’d married her because he loved her. But he’s not in love anymore. He doesn’t think she is, either.

He almost wishes she would say something, do something, give him a sign that would make it okay to leave. Marriage is supposed to be about love, but this isn’t love. It's some sort of apathy, of resignation that they’ve agreed to spend their lives together... and they just have to deal with it now.


	2. I Don't Wanna Keep Secrets Just to Keep You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _said 'I'm fine' but it wasn't true_   
_I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you_
> 
> ~ "Cruel Summer", Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during 7x08, and obviously an au of that episode.

Juliet doesn’t know what to do.

It’s the moment of truth, when she has to take what last night had revealed and make a decision. She hadn’t expected to have to act so soon, but Shawn’s standing there with two fingers at his temple, and it makes her sick.

His eyes beg her not to sell him out, but she looks away. He’s broken the laws she’s sworn to uphold. Her passion for justice is stronger than a love built on lies. Juliet cuts off Shawn’s ‘vision’ with a sigh.

“For the love of God, Shawn, just drop the act.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've explored this in drabbles before, but that line of Cruel Summer stood out to me so sharply that I couldn't resist going down this road again :)


	3. All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_   
_All's well that ends well to end up with you_
> 
> \- "Lover", Taylor Swift

Carlton’s enjoying his wedding cake, but the fork keeps missing his mouth. Why? Because he’s completely distracted by his beautiful bride. When Marlowe notices him staring, a grin rivaling his spreads across her face.

“Need some help with your cake, sweetie?”

“Only from you, honey bear.”

Marlowe laughs, a magical sound, lifting a forkful of cake towards his mouth. It’s a silly, cliche gesture… but there’s something about Marlowe that makes Carlton feel okay with silly and cliche. “I love you,” he states simply.

Marlowe lays her hand on top of his. “I love you too, Carlton. I will forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some carlowe wedding fluff 😊


	4. Boss to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm so sick of running_   
_as fast as I can_   
_wondering if I'd get there quicker_   
_if I was a man_   
_and I'm so sick of them_   
_coming at me again_   
_'cause if I was a man_   
_then I'd be the man_
> 
> \- "The Man", Taylor Swift

Karen Vick was a beat cop in the 80s. Her coworkers asked her for coffee instead of opinions. Men catcalled her while she was on patrol.

Karen Vick was a detective in the 90s. She worked hard. Her colleagues recognized that. She liked her job.

Karen Vick is now chief of police. People respect that. It doesn’t matter if she brings in a Miami blonde who looks tiny and harmless, her officers will accept it, because she says so. It doesn’t matter if she hires a PI with a penchant for drama- he’s useful, sometimes.

She’s the chief. The boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every single time I listen to this song I think of Karen... this was inevitable from the start,


	5. Getting So Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never grew up, it's getting so old..."
> 
> \-- Taylor Swift, "The Archer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me! I decided to pick this back up, bc why not? They're just tiny little stories... that are _really_ hard to edit.

Juliet’s six when she first sees Frank arrested. She doesn’t understand what’s happening, at the time.

She’s eleven when he gets out. She understands more then-- why her mom makes him leave after one night, but not why they have to move.

She’s fifteen when he finds them again. She is angry, at her mother for being too weak to stand up to Frank and at Frank for not _leaving them alone._ She loves her family but she might hate her parents.

She’s twenty when she graduates the police academy. Finally she knows that Frank cannot hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! leave a comment or kudos, or find me on tumblr at nursebarbarahereward!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my day! If you wanna talk, give me a holler at chiefkarenvick on tumblr!


End file.
